


you're my celebrity

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Baekhyun, Fanboy Sehun, Fluff, Idol-Singer Baekhyun, M/M, Manager Chanyeol, Manager Jongin, Mutual Pining, Pre-dating Settings, actor sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: what happens if the celebrity you're fanboying over is also fanboying over you?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: the light and wind





	you're my celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted roughly two years ago on my twitter account and I thought, why not post it on ao3 officially? Lol. Enjoy?

it's a good day, baekhyun can feel it in his bones. he claims it to be.

every time he wakes up to a fansigning event day, he just can't help but feel ecstatic. fansign events are one of the very few events that actually allows him to be closer to his fans and actually interacts with them. it's fun.

but there's something about today that makes it... more special. baekhyun doesn't know and can't identify it yet but he can feel it.

today will be a splendid day.

* * *

"you're such a fan", baekhyun can almost 'hear' his manager, park chanyeol, rolling his eyes.

baekhyun shrugs, eyes not leaving the screen of his phone, "i am."

who wouldn't be a fan of such amazing and talented actor? not to mention, a gorgeous one at that. baekhyun thinks oh sehun looks so good that even if he has bruises all over his face (as seen on dokgo rewind's teasers), he still looks hot. but he wouldn't want to see actual bruises on such a pretty face.

'if i put my mind to it, i could even kill you', the character, kang hyuk as named, says. the scene shows the part where kyu soon, a bullied student, was held by two bullies in kang hyuk (played by his favorite actor oh sehun) and his friends' hang out place.

baekhyun tries his best to control his squeal but he blatantly fails. sehun looks really cool and hot at the same time. how he does it, baekhyun doesn't know. his manager only shakes his head.

"you're a hopeless case." he mutters before shutting the van's door close. with that, he commands the driver to start driving. baekhyun pays no mind and continues watching the movie.

* * *

baekhyun is welcomed by the roaring cheers and screams from the selected fans who made it for his fansign event. he smiles brightly and gives a wave to everyone and cute, "hello, everyone!"

the crowd responds with the same energy and greets him a loud hello back.

he briefly introduces himself and bows. "i'm so happy to finally see everyone again. fansigns have always made me excited because we can get to be closer again, right?"

everyone screams, "yes!"

baekhyun smiles wider. "are you ready?"

"yes!"

"ah, cute!" his comment brings back the loud screams. "let's go in an orderly manner, okay?" 

the crowd once again says yes. 

the fansign event immediately takes place. the singer greets each fan with a smile and a cute "hello". it never fails to make him laugh whenever the fans tell him witty remarks or jokes. sometimes, they even make his heart flutter for each compliment and touching facts they tell him. it feels nice to know you have such positive impact on a lot of people. it pushes him to continue doing his best so he can touch the lives of many others through his music.

baekhyun is in the middle of writing the message for the fan waiting giddily in front of him when the crowd once again screams. confused, the singer looks up. somehow, he cannot see who the newcomer as he has his back on him. but he knows it's a man as he hears him ask the fan next in line, "do you mind if i skip the line?" 

"no, no! of course not. please do, sehun-nim." baekhyun's heart almost stops.

soon, a tall man clad in an all-black outfit, from his cap to his jacket and down to his jeans. baekhyun can say he's dressed in a 100% boyfriend material but he cannot embarrass himself in front of his crush, can he? 

"hi," the actor greets and baekhyun swears he hears the wedding bells ringing. or is it the angels singing? 

he rushes to stand up though; remembering his manners and bows down to oh sehun. 

"sehun-ssi, hello," he greets back, cheeks painted in pink.

the actor bows back slightly, "i'm sorry for coming unannounced and for the possible intrusion."

baekhyun sits back down, hands waving no at sehun. "please don't apologize. it's a huge honor for me to have you here."

"of course. i don't think i can miss my favorite singer's fansign event." baekhyun almost chokes and he hopes to all gods that exist that sehun will not see the terrible blush on his face. 

"ah, if i have known i would have personally sent you a signed copy. i'm sorry you had to go through all the trouble to have one."

baekhyun takes sehun's copy of his recent album, city lights, and opens to a random page to sign.

"it's no trouble, honestly. if it was, anyway, i wouldn't mind going through it. it's absolutely worth it." 

his heart beat accelerates at that. damn, is oh sehun flirting with him? or he has always been this smooth? he doesn't know. all he knows is that sehun is driving him crazy. 

he laughs lightly, instead, as he opens his marker and looks up to sehun, "is there anything you want me to write?" 

"yes." sehun leans closer and whispers, "your number, actually." 

baekhyun's eyes grows wide as he stares at sehun in shock. seeing this, sehun leans back and lightly scratches his neck. "if it's alright with you, though. if not, you can write any message for me." 

baekhyun thinks sehun getting shy is cute. well, he's always been, and he just can't get his mind around the idea of his crush possibly reciprocating the same admiration. with a smile, he vaguely answers sehun with an okay and scribbles something. he quickly closes the album before sehun can sneak a peek and hands it back to him.

baekhyun stands back up and once again bows at sehun. "thank you so much for coming, sehun-ssi."

sehun smiles and bows back. "see you around, baekhyun-ssi. congrats on your new album."

baekhyun gives a bright genuine smile his way as he (and everyone in the venue) waves him goodbye. 

he was right afterall. it indeed is a good day. 

* * *

sehun exits the venue happily through the secret passage clutching tightly his newly signed album. entering his car, he sees his manager waiting excitedly for him to share about his fansign experience.

"you look overjoyed," his manager observes.

sehun only shot a sweet smile. "jongin, he's absolutely ethereal."

"well, that's nothing new."

"he's absolutely gorgeous! breath-taking! a beauty! a whole ten!"

jongin laughs at his lovestruck talent. sehun fanboying over ' _the best soloist in the whole korea_ ' (as claimed by oh sehun) is something jongin sees on a daily basis. he thinks it's adorable. sometimes, borderline annoying (especially when sehun bugs him to buy things baekhyun-related for him secretly) but nonetheless, cute. 

"man, you are whipped."

sehun blushes. "well, i don't mind."

"so, what did he write?" 

sehun's hold on the album grows tighter than ever and somehow, he feels nervous. this doesn't go unnoticed by his manager.

"what's wrong?" jongin asks, concerned.

"i may have asked him to write his number."

jongin gets excited at that. he doesn't understand though why sehun isn't showing the same enthusiasm. "so, why are you not excited? did he not give it?"

sehun bites his lower lip. "i didn't open it yet."

"what are you waiting for then? open it then!"

sehun inhales and exhales deeply, as if gathering all the courage he needs. jongin thinks he's exaggerating but says nothing. he scoots closer to look at what baekhyun wrote, too.

_**to kang hyuk-ssi,** _

_**you have no idea how hard it was to 'pull** **m** **yself together' at your presence! you are indeed dokgo.** _

the left page says. sehun's eyes flit to the next page.

_**to my favorite actor, sehun-ssi,** _

_**i don't think it'll be nice to fill this page so i'll be waiting. :)** _

_**(014) 0494 5692** _


End file.
